empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiserdom of Archonos
The Empyrdom of Anticytheris, formerly Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology, is an intergalactic military faction founded by Joshua Zephyrius. It is established in order to be the overall replacement of all continental military branches, as well as to combat the threat of the energy-seeking Regimenians. The author of the Ancient Kings series presumes that the Empyrdom will be creating a new society of sapient constructs called the Alphas from the long-lost magical technology of artificial sapiency, the Cupthectian Magic, in order to even the odds against the Omegas, sapient constructs made by Psireffa's hidden faction in Diablodia. From 3007-3237 ATS, their headquarters was the underground facility beside the Zephyeur Castle. In 3238 ATS, the construction of the planetary Anticytheris Receptacle made the Imperium to transfer their headquarters there. This turned the said faction into a third galactic power—what is now the Empyrdom. Currently, all members of the Empyrdom, whether they are of the military or the law enforcement, are approximately two billion, including its splinter factions—the Cupthectian Sects of Alph and Bet. Specialties The Empyrdom does not rely often on quantity, but rather the quality of its battle units depending on the situation. This faction uses magical technology, allowing them to bypass the disruptive effects of electromagnetic pulses. Albeit using plasma weaponry, they have access to physical EM shielding through Faraday caging technology. They mainly use runescedalite and hexagonal steel as military materials in order to cancel EMPs. In the near future, they will develop laser cooling technology within a complex anti-nuke system as a means to avert nuclear strikes. The Empyrdom usually has smaller and lighter units. This is because they often use the concept of streamlining to fit in more units within a battlefield, transport more units with the data transport system, increase overall movement speed, etc. Allies Jkirk Federations It is a Mobian military faction first encountered during an attack on Genesis City, wherein the faction in question was being invaded by the Empyrdom's enemy faction: the Myriad of Regeleim. No conflict has even developed between these two factions, and they usually combine technologies in order to make new combination units, such as the night aetherbladers with dark matter tech, the arch aetherbladers with antimatter tech, etc. for the Empyrdom while there are the RI-CU7 Ultra Terminators with the supercooled plasma magitech and the Militant Soldier Ultra with the Baryon particle magitech for the Federations. United Chromos Empire Cuphthectian Sect of Alph Cuphthectian Sect of Bet Neutral Enemies Myriad of Regeleim Keter Var Empire Cuphthectian Sect of Gamm Territories Planet Antiquus This planet is the homeworld of the long-living Antiquians. It is also where the majority of the Empyrdom's territories are situated. *Zephyeur Castle (Ventilus) *Aestal Castle (Benthos) *Farangea Castle (Geomus) *Salamandras Castle (Pyronia) Antiquian Moons During the start of 3239 ATS, the Empyrdom decided to build outposts on the four moons of Antiquus. They will mostly use the moons' materials, establish an interplanetary defense, and construct additional astral comm arrays. Khelugmes The moon of Ventilus. *Stronghold Khel Hadonis The moon of Benthos. *Stronghold Hadon Petrarxes The moon of Geomus. *Stronghold Petrarx Incinerati The moon of Pyronia. *Stronghold Incin Prismateyn Asteroid Belt *Asteroid Diamanth *Asteroid Mistica *Asteroid Presterka Planet Sterka *Stronghold Sekk-Alph *Stronghold Sekk-Bet Policies and Laws Limited Freedom of Speech and Press Joshua Zephyrius believes that every member of the Empyrdom should have the right to freely convey speech but in a truthful and careful way. He tolerates even negatively critical presses but not hate speech as it signifies a potential rebellion. Violators of such law will be put to prison for a number of days. Limited Rights to Weapons Anyone are free to use weapons as a means of self-defense only in private areas such as a house. However, only the law enforcement or the military department are authorized to apprehend culprits within the sector of the Empyrdom. In addition, no one is allowed to use weapons as a means of deliberately killing anyone anytime anywhere. Foreign Policies Free Enlistee Membership Anyone willing to volunteer in joining the Empyrdom are free to be enlisted in any situation as long it is arranged by the volunteer(s) and any Imperial officer. However, the Archon Emperor will give his final verdict for official enlistment. Category:Factions